A Servant to His Nation
by MissSkulduggeryPleasant
Summary: A Series of one-shots for my 2nd OTP, PruFritz! AUs and historically accurate. Yaoi pairings. Don't like don't read! Rating may go up in future! Other pairings of my own ships will be included
1. Crowned King, At Last

Chapter 1 – Crowned King, At Last

The year was 1740. It was nearly Summer time and it was the perfect time to celebrate, especially for a day like this. The palace was full of the hustle and bustle of the servants making final adjustments and the last minute decisions before the ceremony began. The kitchens were full of steam and silver plates were stacking high with delicious smelling food for the guests. The corridors were quiet except for the occasional servant, heading off to do their next chore.

In one of the bedchambers, Frederick the Second was adjusting the collar on his coat, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He grinned and turned his head as Prussia grinned at him.

"Today is ze big day, _mein liebe_." He purred.

"Indeed it is." Frederick said, kissing his nation's cheek.

Prussia hummed in delight and nuzzled the soon-to-be-king's neck. The prince laughed and pulled his country away from him.

"How long is it until ve are expected downstairs?"

Prussia looked round at the golden clock. "About ten minutes."

Fritz smiled. "Zen ve best hurry. I cannot be late for my own coronation, can I?"

"Of course not, _mein liebe_."

They shared one last kiss before departing to join his family who were eagerly waiting for him to arrive. His mother and sister were waiting by the stairs, talking with a few of his father's servants. Wilhelmine smiled and hugged her brother as he came down the steps.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Nervous...but zat's fair, every monarch vas vhen zey vere crowned."

"Yes," his mother said placing a comforting hand on her son' shoulder. "I, too, was nervous when I was crowned queen. But don't worry too much about it, my dear son. It will be over you know it."

"I hope so." Frederick sighed. Prussia clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine, Fritz. You von't screw it up. I believe you von't."

The Crowned Prince felt a little lighter at his country's words. "If you say so, Prussia."

Prussia winked at him and led his king to the carriage that waiting for them outside.

* * *

At the ballroom, after the ceremony and greeting his subjects, Frederick was sitting on his throne, looking around at the Prussian court. His wife, Elisabeth Christine, was in a group of her friends whom were congratulating her on being queen.

Well, it wouldn't be long until Frederick had his way and not bother with her anymore. Besides he had his own love that he cared for deeply more than his wife. And right now his love in general was striding towards him two glasses of wine in each hand. The king smiled at Prussia and took one of his glasses when he got near.

"_Danke, Preuβen_."

"Ya welcome _mein_ king." the albino nation purred.

Frederick smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"So, vhat's it like being king, Fritzy?"

"Give me at least a few years in ze making und I'll get back to you on zat."

Prussia sniggered and drank from his glass. Frederick looked at the court as they ate, drank, talked and laughed. He felt Prussia secretly slide a hand into his and clasped it tightly. He didn't really care for the celebrations anymore, he just wanted to lock himself away in his room with Prussia and celebrate their own way. But if he did that then his mother and sister would be on his back and he would look bad on his first day as their king. But at least he wasn't like his father. Starting today, Frederick was going to rule Prussia _his_ way and his way only. There was going to some changes also and he was no longer going to be living inside this gloomy castle anymore. He was going to work on designs of a palace of his own creation and stay there until the end of his days. With Prussia.

He lifted his clasped hand with Prussia's and kissed the nation's pale hand. The fingers trailed a path along his lips. The king smiled against the finger tips and pressed hidden kisses against the finger tips. He looked up at his beloved nation, who was smiling down at him. Frederick beckoned him down towards him.

"_Ja_, Fritzy." Prussia asked.

"_Je t'aime, mon amour_."

Prussia smiled. "_Ich liebe dich, mein schatzi_."

"I know you do. Zere's some zing zat I need you to tell you also."

"_Und_ zat is?"

"I may be your king, _Preuβen_, but I am ze first servant to ze state."

The pale nation froze at these words. "V-vhat did you say?"

"Prussia, my dear kingdom, I am forever your servant."

"Fritz...I—I have no idea vhat to say." The nation breathed. He leaned down to make it as though he was whispering in his new monarch's ear. "_Danke, mein liebe_. You've made me so happy."

"Zat's good to know."

His straightened up and took a gulp from his glass. Frederick couldn't help but smile again. Maybe being king wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all, especially with what was to come for tonight.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello, I'm back in the mix again with a brand new story along with my others. Presenting to you 'A Servant to His Nation'! The title was based on a famous quote said by good ol' Fritz himself – as mentioned in this chapter. Now, 1740 was the year that Frederick was crowned some time after his father, Frederick William, went and kicked the bucket! The things Fritz did when he was king made Prussia the mighty empire and strong kingdom that it was; without him it wouldn't have been possible. That's one of the many reasons of why I love this pairing and why the Awesome Prussia respects this man more than any other person in history. If you haven't yet or ever get the chance, read up on Fritz's life and you will be astounded by what this man accomplished when he was king. **

**By the way, long after I wrote this chapter and re-edit and re-read it I bought a little history book about Old Fritz, now, according to the book, he didn't have a special ceremony or any (and I quote) 'no mumbo-jumbo' and religion coronation. But I couldn't be bothered changing it, so this chapter may be historically inaccurate...depends how you think about during the start of the chapter and the little Prussia and Fritz moment, but I suppose you make it out that whatever Fritz did instead of the ceremony, happened in the little break.**

**Anyways, in this new story, I will be doing AU stories as well as Historical settings and pieces of Fritz's and Prussia's life. I do have a handful of ideas that I am already in the process of writing, including an amazing chapter! But that's the future, so you will be waiting a while for that. Also, if you so wish I'll be asking for requests if anyone has any, I'm not going to object. Oh, and also Happy Prussia/Fritz Day everyone! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P. **

**Xxxx**

**Translations: **

Mein liebe – my love

Danke, Preuβen – Thank you, Prussia

Ja - Yes

Je t'aime – I love you

Mon amour – my love

Ich liebe dich – I love you

Mein schatzi – my sweetheart

Und – and


	2. Music Of Love

Chapter 2 – Music of Love

The opera house was full. The rows of seats were jam packed with people of nobility and high stature. A few titters of laughter were heard amongst the crowd but was soon over powered by a group of stout men roaring with merriment. High above them, on one of the balconies, a curtain drew back to reveal a tall man with short silvery white hair and piercing red eyes. His skin was pale and it clashed perfectly with his Prussian blue jacket. He stepped forward and looked round at the crowd below him. The stage was set with a few glowing lights from the lanterns. The red curtain was down and was waiting to be risen.

The curtain was pulled back again and a man with long blonde hair which was pulled back into a ponytail by a sky blue ribbon that matched with his jacket and the other man with short curly brown hair with a red jacket appeared.

"Ah, found you at last. Eager to see ze performance, are you?" Francis cooed as he sat down.

"_Nein_!" Gilbert shot back and leaned against the railing. "Ze sooner zis performance starts, ze sooner it ends. I don't understand how ze hell you managed to drag me all ze vay here?"

"A simple bribe called beer, _mon ami_." Francis said and waved to a few people.

Gilbert scoffed and checked the time in his pocket watch.

"Come on, _amigo_. You'll like it here. We're not going to be listening to someone singing all night, it's just going to be music and a few dancers and then we'll pop out to the pub across the street and get drunk, all right?"

Gilbert sighed and placed the silver pocket watch back into his coat. "Fine zen, I suppose I'll just have to put up viz it."

"Of course, you do—Oooh, now 'im I like ze look of." And he pointed down to a tall boy who looked to be in his late teens, he had long blonde hair nearly the same length as Francis' but he had a curl that bobbed with every movement. He wore glasses and was standing with another boy that was laughing his head off. It was kind of annoying.

"Hey, isn't that Kirkland with them?" Antonio asked.

They all looked down and, to their horror; they saw the one and only Arthur Kirkland standing with them.

"Why, zat no good _rosbif_?" Francis growled. "'Ow dare 'e try and steal _mon ange_!"

"Ummm...I don't it's your '_ange'_ he's stealing, Franny." Gilbert said.

"What do you mean?"

Gilbert nodded and they saw Arthur sliding an arm around the loud boy's waist.

"_Dios mio_!" Antonio gasped.

"I never knew Arthur swung zat way." Francis breathed.

"Neizer did I!"

Suddenly, the lanterns, filling the room, began to dim and everyone went to take their seats. Gilbert sat down in his seat and focused his attention of the curtain.

A blast of orchestra music filled the silent room as though a cavalry was entering the room and soon it slowed down into a ballroom dance feel a soft flute twittered in gently as though someone was gently pulling a soft silken ribbon through your fingers. The violins joined in, building up the tension and soon the cello's joined in and the curtain rose to reveal two beautiful dancers in light pink costumes. They were dancing gracefully to the music. Gilbert slunk a little into his seat not bothering to watch the dancers but listened to music playing. It seemed to ease his soul, raise his spirits. It seemed to make him forget all of his troubles and worries and eased him into a relaxing mood that took him to heaven. The flute's tone reached high and elegantly dropped low, it was so beautiful. Gilbert had to congratulate the person playing the instrument so perfectly.

Soon, the music stopped and dancers halted and bowed to receive a hearty applause. Gilbert clapped along with the others and the dancers went off to be replaced by a man with short dark hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am so honoured to meet you all here on this night. I'd like to thank our dancers and orchestra for their own composition of 'Valley of the Spring'. Now, the next rendition is of our newest member, who has been with us for only a week and plays miraculously well. Please welcome Frederick Hohenzollern with 'Sonata' No. 9."

Everyone in the vicinity applauded and Gilbert looked up to see the dark haired men leave and a young man of his age, with long light brown hair that was tied back with a black ribbon and was carrying a music stand with music sheets and a silver flute. So, he was the flute player? Gilbert liked the look of him!

The boy called Frederick set his music stand down and flicked through a couple of pages and then set the flute to his lips and began to play. Gilbert closed his eyes and such a wonderful feeling coursed through him. He felt at peace when his man played. He felt relaxed and that he, this handsome man, and his music were the only ones in this room. It seemed as though he had fallen in love with his man's music. He didn't want the music to end. It awakened memories of his childhood and things he had read in History books about Prussian history. The war of the Austrian Succession, the Seven Years War, the Franco-Prussian War, the coronation of the awesome king, Frederick the Great; everything he could remember. Gilbert was overwhelmed by this stranger...this talented musician. He had used his music to make him (and maybe everyone else in the place) vulnerable.

When the piece ended, there was a moments silence and then the whole roared with cheers and applauded. Gilbert even stood up to praise this man with his work. He didn't care of his two best friends were giving him looks; he just focused on the man, who was making tears run down his cheeks. Frederick smiled and bowed to the audience; he picked up his stand and walked off the stage, the applause still ringing in the whole room. Gilbert sat down, wiped his eyes and sniffed.

"Gilbert, are you okay?" Francis whimpered, as the dark haired man from before came on.

Gilbert nodded and recovered quickly before focusing his attention back onto the concert.

* * *

An hour and half later, Gilbert was standing backstage waiting for someone to see to him. He wanted to see Frederick again and compliment on his beautiful music.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Gilbert looked round to see a girl with short blonde hair and such adorable features on her face. She could have made a cold hearted man a simpering idiot.

"Ah, yes, I came to see Frederick Hohenzollern."

"Oh, are you a friend of his?"

"_Nein_, I'm just an admirer." Gilbert said, with a smile.

"Right zis way." The girl said.

Gilbert followed her down a long corridor. Doors opened and closed as dancers and musicians poured out and in and hurrying, shouting orders. A few glanced at Gilbert as he walked past. He was used to it. With being an albino and it being a rare condition at that, he had often received a few stares and glares for being different than everyone else when he was younger and it terrified him, because he didn't understand why. Soon the years past and Gilbert didn't care if he did get the stares or not, he was awesome and he knew it!

When they reached the end of the corridor, the girl knocked on the door.

"Frederick?

"Come in." said a voice from inside.

The girl opened the door and peaked inside. "Sorry to bozer you, Frederick, but zere's someone here to see you."

"It's not Voltaire, is it?"

"No, just an admirer, he said."

"Oh, zank god...all right, let him in, Lily."

Lily opened the door wider and allowed Gilbert inside. He stepped in and closed the door. The young man swung round and smiled.

"Oh, so you're my admirer? It's nice to meet you."

"Und you Mr...Hohenzollern?"

"Yes, zat's right but please call me Frederick or Fritz."

"Like Old Fritz, king of Prussia?"

"Zat's right. I vas born _und_ raised zere."

"Hey, so vas I" Gilbert said.

"Really? Zat's amazing. It's not every day I get to meet people from my own country."

"Same here!"

Frederick smiled. "Now, vhat do I have ze pleasure of having you here...Ummm?"

"Gilbert. Gilbert ze awesome Beilschmidt und I've come to compliment you on your vonderful music; your piece, 'Sonata' vas...awesome."

"Oh, vell zank you, you are ze first person to ever come back here und say zat."

"I am?"

"_Oui_, it's very nice of you."

Gilbert smirked. He liked this man, he was honest and polite...and he was really handsome...from any distance. What was thinking? He had only just met the guy! But what was it that Francis had called it? Love at first sight? So...was this what he felt or...something else?

"Gilbert, are you all right?"

"Hmmm? _Ja, ja_, I'm fine."

"Good." Fritz said with a smile.

Gilbert smiled. "Ummm, you're not doing anyzing tonight...are you?"

"No, vhy?"

"Vell, I vas vondering if you vould like to go for drinks viz me _und_ my friends."

Fritz looked slightly taken aback by this, as though he had just said something in a language he didn't understand. Soon, he smirked and said. "I'd love to. _Danke_, Gilbert. Just let me get changed _und_ I'll head off viz you."

"Nah, you're fine as you are. It vouldn't matter to ze awesome me."

Fritz nodded, stood up from his seat and left the room with Gilbert.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Welcome to Chapter 2! Think of this chapter as a little friendship starting between the two and then getting on to the wink wink, nudge nudge *shot!*. Ahem, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Chapter 3 will be up soon :) **

**Reviews are love :)**

**M.S.P. **

**Xxx**

**Translations: **

Nein – no

Mon ami – my friend

Amigo – friend

Rosbif - eyebrows

Mon ange – my angel

Dios moi- my god

Oui- yes


	3. Hotel Seduction

Chapter 3 – Hotel Seduction

Gilbert normally hated travelling by plane but he had no choice. His parents had dragged him and his little brother, Ludwig, along for a business trip. Gilbert was considering that it was a holiday even though one day he would be running the family business, and he wasn't looking forward to it one bit. But that seemed to change. He was sitting down in the airport waiting for the announcement of the plane arrival when he saw a man walking over to them; he was dragging behind him a large black suitcase and carrying a small overnight bag. He had long silvery hair that was tied back into a loose ponytail, he had soft blue eyes and he seemed to be in his forties or late thirties, he wasn't sure. But whatever his age, he looked pretty damn handsome. He sat down in front of Gilbert, with bags beside him and reached in his bag and pulled out a book. Gilbert couldn't make out the title but it looked brand new. He gazed at this man with great interest. This man seemed to bring a sense of authority and demanded respect, whether you hated or loved him.

Gilbert could not understand why had he hadn't done anything but stare at this man nor why this man had sensed his gazing and looked up to make him stop, but he didn't; he must have been really interested in his book not to notice. Suddenly, there was a dinging sound and a voice called. "Will all passengers for the 12:50 flight to Florida, please board the plane?"

It snapped Gilbert from his stares and he and his family scurried round to grab the suitcases. As they walked to the long queue, Gilbert looked back to see the man, gathering his bags and join the queue. Gilbert felt his heart leap. At least he had this stranger to keep him occupied on the plane ride. The queue slowly moved down and Gilbert kept looking back to keep an eye out for the man. When Gilbert and his family reached the desk, his father handed over the tickets.

"Excellent, could I see your—?" But before she could finished her question, his father held up four passports and the shoved them back into his bag. The girl looked a bit taken aback by this outburst but she smiled nonetheless.

"Well, have a nice flight."

"Zank you." Their mother said and with that they left the desk and headed through the door and that led to the luggage vehicle so that the luggage would be able to make it on the plane.

About halfway down the corridor, Gilbert looked back to see the man from before entering the corridor and was talking on his phone.

"_Bruder_, vhy do you keep looking back?" Ludwig said.

Gilbert looked round at his little brother, shocked although he may not have looked way not have looked it "I vasn't!"

"_Ja_, you vere. Who's caught your eye?"

"None of your fucking business!" Gilbert shot.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!" their mother scolded. "None of zat language, boys, please und stop arguing."

"Sorry, _mutti_." The boys mumbled.

They carried on walking through the specific areas of the airport and soon they arrive on the plane. They sat on the left hand side of the plane. Their parents sat in front of them and Gilbert and Ludwig were sitting behind them, Ludwig near the window, leaving Gilbert in the middle by himself. He was just flickering through the music when he saw something grey standing beside him. Gilbert looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the man from before, checking his ticket and seat number. Once he was satisfied, he placed his overnight bag in the upper compartment and sat down in the seat next to Gilbert. Gilbert looked away and pressed play on 'Disco Pogo' making the techno beat blast into his ears. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the brown haired man reach into his jacket and pull out an MP3 player, before placing his headphones in and flicking through his own music.

Gilbert couldn't help but smile to himself.

* * *

The flight from Berlin to Florida was at least six hours long so that meant Gilbert would have more time with his mystery man beside him. His brother had his back turned to them and was fast asleep. So, Gilbert had enough time to gaze upon his neighbour as much as he wanted. Gilbert glanced over and saw that the man was divulging in his book again, while his music played. From the pauses of music, Gilbert caught snatches of classical music as well as rock and pop music from different countries.

Gilbert raised his arms carefully and stretched, his bones clicking in places and he lowered and slumped down in his seat. He looked out of the window and sighed. It was sunny outside but not damn hot enough, he hoped that it would be in Florida. Suddenly, he felt a tap of his shoulder. Gilbert turned and found the man smiling gently at him. The albino pulled his earphones out his ears.

"_Ja_?"

"Pardon me, but vould you mind turning down your music so I can sleep for an hour or two?"

"S-sure, no problem." Gilbert said, with a smile.

The man smiled back and soon settled into his seat again, closed his eyes and let sleep take over him. Gilbert's heart skipped a few beats. The man had just spoken to him and was now sleeping peacefully next to him. The Prussian could feel his cheeks going warm as he gazed at the man. He turned down the music as 'February Song' came on. He looked over his left, checking on his brother and gazed serenely at the sleeping man. He looked so beautiful, anybody would be lucky to have him as a lover.

This suddenly made Gilbert's heart skip but this time it was painful. What if he had a lover, or a husband? Or maybe and worse...a wife?! Oh, _Gott_, Gilbert thought, I can't think like this! He's mine.

The man shifted in his sleep and turned to face him, his ponytail draping across his shoulder. Gilbert smiled. How he wanted to reach out and stroke those locks and caress that perfect skin. Well, he had four hours until the plane landed in Florida so he could gaze upon this man with admiration.

* * *

When the plane, landed, Gilbert had found that he had fallen asleep, the song 'I'm Awesome' playing in his ears. He rubbed his eyes to look up to see the man from before, rolling his neck round clicking the bones in it. Gilbert blushed and wondered if he hadn't fallen asleep on him by accident. Gilbert looked round to see Ludwig staring out of the window, bored. Gilbert stretched, paused his MP3 player, took out his headphones and put them back in his pocket. The man slowly stood up and reached into an upper compartment and lifted down his overnight bag. Gilbert looked and saw a glimpse of a finely toned stomach. His cheeks went red and looked away, a little embarrassed but man that was awesome! Gilbert unbuckled his seatbelt and watched as the man walked down the aisle with other passengers to get off the plane.

Gilbert's heart skipped again with pain. His man was gone. No! Gilbert reached up into the upper compartment to grab his stuff. He looked down the aisle and tried to look out for the man. He could still see him and he and Ludwig followed their parents down the aisle. Good, Gilbert thought, I've still got him. The passengers travelled slowly down the aisle to get off the plane. The hostess bid them all goodbyes and a safe holiday. Gilbert wasn't interested he just wanted to see that man again; for one final time. He wasn't going to see him after this! Fuck, this wasn't awesome! Gilbert had to do something to make it last.

The passengers hurried into the airport, towards the baggage claim and Gilbert did his best to follow and keep an eye out for the man whilst staying with his family. When they left the baggage claim room, he could see the man reaching the front door and hailed a taxi. Gilbert's mood shattered. He was now gone! He had lost him; the awesome Gilbert was never going to see his mystery man. Gilbert didn't want to go any further. He wanted to stay still in this very spot until the man came back. But he had no choice, the man was gone.

The dark taxi soon drove away just as their dad hailed two taxis for them. Gilbert felt depressed. The drivers took their bags and placed them into the boot as they climbed in and told their drivers the name of the hotel. When everything was packed and everybody was in the cars, the vehicles drove off to the hotel. Gilbert leaned his head against the window, looking out into the sunset. His heart was aching from missing that man, he couldn't forget him, and he wanted him back. He had to be out there but where? He wanted to cry his heart out. But crying wasn't awesome and the awesome Gilbert never did cry...but this was different. He had never felt this way before anyone. He was starting to shake not from the coldness of the taxi but from the pain and the urge to cry. He wanted to claw at the glass to take out his misery on something. Not someone but something.

At least fifteen minutes later, the taxis arrived at their hotel and they collected their bags and entered the hotel. Gilbert dangerously tugged his suitcase along with him, when something caught his eye at the reception desk. He couldn't believe it! He was there in front of him. That man from the plane. His mystery man was here at the same hotel as him. Gilbert wanted to run over to him, to hug him, kiss him and maybe ravish him. The man took his key and turned to go off to his hotel room. He caught sight of Gilbert, smiled and waved. Gilbert grinned and waved back.

The chibi version of himself inside his head danced in celebration. He had waved and smiled at him! Gilbert wanted to...well, he didn't know what but he wanted to do something. He watched the man walk off up a slope towards the lifts.

"_Bruder_, you're blocking ze door. Move it!" Ludwig snarled.

Gilbert looked round and moved out of the way. He then looked back over to see the man climb into a lift, pressing a button and disappearing behind the doors. Well, at least Gilbert had him in his sights until one of them left the hotel. Gilbert was going to enjoy this holiday.

* * *

Gilbert crammed the last bit of food into his mouth and leaned back into his seat. He swallowed and grinned like a cat that had just chewed on a nice big, fat, juicy bird. Ludwig stared at him, completely disgusted. Gilbert looked over to the table in the corner and saw the man looking out of window, a small smile on his face. He put down his napkin, got up and walked out of the hotel restaurant. Gilbert watched him go and decided to follow him. He stretched and got to his feet.

"If you zree don't mind, I'm going up to bed." He said.

"Are you not going to come _und_ see ze hotel's entertainment?" his mother asked.

"_Nein_, it'll be complete bullshit anvay. See you guys in ze morning."

And with that he walked out of the restaurant. He watched and following stealthily as the brown haired man turned a corner and proceeded to the foyer. Gilbert followed him and soon they both ended up back at the slope where the lifts were located. The lift doors opened letting out a family of four. The man soon entered and the doors closed before Gilbert could get there. The albino had no choice but take the stairs.

The Prussian bounded for the stairs and heard the lift open on the second floor. His legs soon picked up the pace and by the time he arrived on the second, the long corridor was empty. He could have been in _any_ of these rooms. He might as well give up and sulk in his room.

He turned and gave a yelp as he saw the person behind him. It was that man!

"Hello, zere. It's nice to see you again."

"_J-ja_ it is." The albino stuttered.

"Hmmm, so is this what you're going to do through my entire holiday?" the man asked, cupping Gilbert's face. "Stalk me?"

"I...I wasn't stalking!" Gilbert protested. "I just...wanted to see you."

The man chuckled, his hand stroking the Prussian's cheek. "Vell, it has been nice to you see you again. By ze vay, you look very cute vhen you sleep."

"_Ja_? Vell, so do you." Gilbert said, wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

"Zank you, I'm Frederick."

"Awesome name but not as awesome as mine, I am ze awesome Gilbert!"

"Gilbert?" Frederick echoed, rolling the name around on his tongue. "I like it."

"_Danke_, Frederick."

Frederick smiled. "So, do you vant to go to my room or yours?"

"Yours is nearest. Let's go to yours!"

"_Gutt_."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Awww, I don't know why but I find this chapter really, really cute. Okay, I came up with the idea for the chapter, when I had a strange dream that some Swedish guy was chasing me up and down the lifts for some reason, and I just couldn't get out of there (no it was Berwald!) but don't ask me what happened afterwards because the chase was that long that I soon woke up...and then I got the inspiration to write this chapter. Don't ask how but I did. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Reviews are love :)**

**M.S.P. **

**Xxxx**

**Translations: **

Bruder – Brother

Mutti – mother


	4. A Touch of Destiny

Chapter 4 – A Touch of Destiny

It had been raining for weeks. The water turned the ground to mud and puddles flooded the fields. Farmers hurried to bring their animals inside to the warm stables. Nobody was daring to go outside. The four kingdoms that joined together to make the country, Hetalia, was becoming chaotic. Rivers, streams and lakes had burst their banks and slowly entered the streets and the kingdoms' grounds. The kings and queens of the four kingdoms were holding a meeting at the Hearts palace as the kingdom was built on hills and the castle was the easiest to come to.

The large hall was filled with millions of candles of many sizes. Several small candelabras were set on the huge dining table, where the King, Queen and Jack were waiting patiently for their companions to join them. A roar of thunder echoed in the darkness and lightning flashed across the sky. Feliciano coward a little but was soon calmed when his king and lover placed a hand on his arm. King Ludwig of Hearts smiled gently at him, in a reassuring way. Feliciano smiled back and went to sit down by his queen.

The situation with the three was that Queen Kiku and his king, Ludwig was like any other marriage in the four kingdoms: an arranged marriage and the two had tried to love each other but nothing...they couldn't. The Hearts Queen had found another love to a village boy by the name of Heracles and Ludwig had soon found comfort in his advisor's arms. The same situation was that of the Diamond king, Francis. He had been out to the village to see improvement of the orphanage and met a baker called Matthew, of whom he had instantly fallen in love with. His queen, Lily, had not been bothered because he had found love by his own free will and was happy. Her brother and the Jack, Vash, had told her to divorce him but she knew that couldn't because of the law. They had stayed married and Francis continued to shower his lover with many gifts and tenderness.

The doors opened and King Alfred and Queen Arthur stepped into the room, followed by their Jack, Yao. Their arranged marriage was maybe the only one that had worked out well. When the two had become married, they had fought like cat and dog, arguing at each other's throats. But one day, Alfred had saved Arthur's life; the two had become fond of each other soon it grew into love...even though they sometimes argued like that in the past. Though, the whole arrangement had been when Alfred's parents were king and queen and Alfred was expected to marry soon. Arthur before he had been queen, had been a pirate king and been living on the seas for several years, but he had been caught smuggling in the Spades kingdom and had been arrested. After spending a year in jail, Alfred's parents had pardoned Arthur for his crimes and Arthur had finally 'seen the light'. Arthur was stripped of his pirate past and ways and was freed. Soon Alfred's parents called Arthur and announced that he would be Queen of Spades and become Alfred's bride.

As they sat on the table, Yao and Arthur bowed to them but Alfred, being the arrogant fool he was, didn't bow. He just sat down at the table and poured himself some red wine. The Spades king was one of those 'let's get down to business and sort the matter now' person. He often preferred it when people agreed to _his_ ideas and his alone. His queen rolled his eyes and sat down beside his king, Yao, standing behind them.

"So, what's this all about, Ludwig?" Alfred asked, getting straight to the matter – as always.

"Alfred!" Arthur growled. "Please wait for the others to arrive."

"Why, if they wanted to be here to discuss this then they should have been here earlier!" Alfred snapped.

"Please, Alfred-san." Kiku said, in his usual calm manner. "Keep calm, we all need to be at this moment in time."

Alfred rolled his eyes took a large gulp from his goblet. The doors opened again and Francis paraded in, holding Matthew's hand and pulling him into the room. Lily and Vash walked in calmly and respectfully, the complete opposite to their king.

"Bonjour, I'm sorry we are late but Diamonds is beginning to flood and we 'ad such a long journey 'ere."

"Zat's perfectly fine, Francis." Ludwig said, raising a hand to rub against his temple. "Ve understand ze situation, as ve one all suffering."

"_Oui_, I know. By ze vay, Ivan and Elizabeta and Roderich are following close behind."

Yao's eyes widened. "They are? I thought that Clubs would have—"

"Zat's what I zought too, Yao." Francis said, sitting down and pulled his lover on his lap. "But Clubs doesn't seem to be as flooded as what we expected."

"I heard zat, Francis." said a voice. They all looked round and saw the Clubs king, queen and their Jack walking into the room.

Elizabeta glared at the Frenchman as she sat down. Ivan threw a glance over to the Spades Jack and smiled, causing the man to blush and look away. Ivan sat down and smiled at Ludwig.

"Hello, Ludwig what is this meeting about?"

Ludwig cleared his throat and stood up. "Our four kingdoms are in great danger. Zis storm, ze unnatural weazer has caused chaos for all of us. ve need to figure out what caused zis und what we need to do before ze entire country gets worse. Right we need to join together und stop zis before ve all die und ze four kingdoms vill crumble."

There was silence for a few moments and then Arthur stood up, a slight sadness in his eyes.

"I think I know who can help us. The Fates, I can call Peter if you would like?"

Ludwig looked at the young queen and nodded. "_Ja_, please do zat."

"What about Gilbert? Shouldn't he be here too, wiz Peter?" Lily asked.

"_Nein_, Gilbert has problems of his own, apparently. He von't even tell me, his own brother, vhat is vrong."

Arthur nodded, closed his eyes and began to chant in the strange Spades language. The room suddenly went cold and the flames on the candles began to flicker. In the corner of the room, a boy of at least ten years eleven years old materialised into the room.

"Peter!" Arthur cried.

The boy smiled and ran to the queen. Peter was the son and heir to the Spades King and Queen. When Arthur had given birth to Peter, it had been decreed by Gilbert, Ludwig's brother and Fate to the four kingdoms, that their son was to be a Fate too. Arthur had no choice but to give up his son. Occasionally, the young boy visited his parents and came to the four kingdoms for ceremonies and for prophecies. Peter drew back from his parents and looked up at Ludwig.

"I know what's caused all of this. Why the weather is like this and why the country is unbalanced now."

"Why?" Feliciano asked.

Peter paused, wondering how to say...whatever he was going to say next. He looked at his parents and everyone else, and then he looked back at Ludwig.

"It's Gilbert. He fell in love with someone, who is now dying."

* * *

Meanwhile, the thunder roared again and several forks of lightning raced across the sky, illuminating the area below. The forest was there as s kind of fortress for the small palace that was located in the centre. But the forest wasn't the only fortress keeping it hidden. To the normal eye, it wasn't there but an empty cleaning, but to the right eye and an eye looking for it, the building was there, ready and waiting for the person to step inside.

A dark figure wearing a cloak, with his head down, was walking quickly down the path towards the forest. He was in a hurry and he needed to get to his home before it happened. He had tried so hard to prevent it from happening but nothing worked. He couldn't change what had been predicted by fate. It made him sick to his stomach about it happening. He had become terrified and made sure that his lover would be safe and well.

Gilbert wiped away the tears that were escaping from his eyes. He couldn't be weak now. He had to be strong. Why did this have to happen; to him? To his lover? Of all people, why?

Because fate could be cruel! He had experienced that in one different way but this new way was so unlike the other way. It hurt!

He could remember as clear as day of how he had met Frederick; his beloved. It was at a Spades ball for Arthur's birthday.

_Gilbert and Peter entered the large open ballroom and gazed round at the dazzling scene before them. Gilbert sighed and looked down at his young companion. _

"_All right, kid. You ready to have fun und see your _vatis_." _

_Peter nodded and they walked further into the room to where Arthur and Alfred were sitting. _

"_Peter!" Arthur cried, hurrying over his son. _

"_Daddy!" Peter said, hurrying forward and hugged his father. _

"_Thank goodness you're here. I have missed you so much." _

"_We both have." Alfred said, walking forward and hugging his son. _

"_Thank you, Gilbert for taking care of him." Arthur said, looking up at the older Fate. _

"_It's no problem, Arthur. He's a fast leaner. It's quite awesome but not as awesome as me!" _

"_Yes, Gilbert, well, we thank you for looking after our son." _

"_Kesesese, don't vorry about it! I can be a big _bruder_, I vas to Ludwig, for a short time." _

"_Are you vanting Ludwig?" Alfred asked. _

"_Nah, I just vant somezing to drink!" _

_And with that Gilbert walked off to the buffet table where the drink was. A man with silvery long hair came up to the table and poured himself a drink. Gilbert smiled. Gilbert walked over to him and took hold of a large bottle of red wine. He uncorked it with a loud _pop_ and gulped down a large amount. The man with long hair watched him with interest. _

"_Having fun zere?" he asked. _

_Gilbert smiled. "Sure, I am. It's vine. You can't go vrong viz vine." _

"_Zat you can't." The man said. "I'm Frederick, by ze vay." _

"_Zat famous musician I've heard so much about? No vay!" _

"_Unfortunately, zat is correct." _

"_Unfortunately?! You're awesome! Almost awesome as me." _

_Frederick raised an eyebrow. "Almost? Vell, I feel offended." The old man said, teasing. _

_Gilbert laughed. "Okay, you're _now_ as awesome as me; Gilbert's ze name und dealing viz destiny ze game." _

"_You're a Fate?"_

"_Zat I am." Gilbert said, with a winning smile. _

_Frederick smiled. "Fancy going outside, it feels kind of stuffy in here." _

"Ja_, I'll join you. Let's go." _

For that night the two had talked well into the night, talking about their lives, their dreams and loves. Gilbert had felt an instant connection to the man as though Fate, herself, was telling him to stay by this man's side. Gilbert, being a fellow Fate, embraced it. When the celebrations ended, Gilbert asked if he could see Frederick again. Frederick gave him a knowing smile and whispered into his ear.

"_You will, in your dreams. But we'll meet tomorrow at the Hearts Fountain."_

And they did nearly every day and two months since they knew each other they were both laying on a hill within the Hearts kingdom.

_Gilbert rolled over to his stomach and looked at his secret love. Gilbert had fallen in with the musician and didn't want to say anything to the man. He was scared that he wouldn't feel the same way as him but something inside of him told him to do it anyway but he couldn't. _

_Frederick looked over at him. "Are you all right, Gilbert?" _

"Ja_, I'm awesome. I'm always awesome. Vhy?" _

"_It's just...you look a little distracted." _

"_Meeeh, I'm always distracted being a Fate isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's a _lot_ of work." _

"_I can understand zat." Frederick said. He sat up a little and gazed at the Fate with admiration. Gilbert blushed heavily and looked away with embarrassment. _

"_Gilbert, look at me. Please." _

_Gilbert slowly looked up at the man before him. Frederick smiled and brushed away the short of locks of hair on his forehead. Gilbert's cheeks reddened as the man leaned in and softly brushed his lips against his. Gilbert didn't hesitate in the slightest. He dove in and knocked the man to the ground. Frederick chuckled into his mouth. Their arms wrapped around each other, holding each other as close as possible. Gilbert broke the kiss leaving both of them panting for air. _

"_Frederick, _I...I...Ich_..." _

"Liebe dich_?" _

_Gilbert paused and smiled again. __"_Ja, ich liebe dich,_ Fritz." _

_Frederick laughed at the new nickname. "Fritz, really?" _

"Ja_, it's an awesome name, don't you zink?" _

"_Anyzing by or from you is alvays awesome." __Frederick replied, softly. "_Ich liebe dich, auch, mein Herz_."_

_Gilbert smiled and leaned for another kiss. But when their lips touched, a short of white light blinded him, behind eyes. An image of Fritz lying in a bed, old and wrinkled. _

_Dying..._

_Gilbert was by his side, crying. Frederick was holding his face, with a saddened expression. A flesh lightning illuminated the room, showing Gilbert's tear stained face and Fritz's wrinkled skin. _

_Gilbert flung himself away, breaking the kiss and destroying the image. He was panting, his heart racing from the image he had seen. Frederick was looking at him confused and a little hurt. _

"_Gilbert, vhat's going on? Vhat's ze matter? _

"_I...I..." he stammered. _

_No, this couldn't be! That couldn't have been true! That couldn't have been...a prediction of love's future. Fritz couldn't die, it wasn't true! _

"_Gilbert, please tell me vhat is vrong?" _

"_I...had a...a prediction." _

"_A prediction? About vhat?" Frederick asked, stroking Gilbert's hair. _

"_A...about...no, I can't say." _

"_Vhy not? Gilbert...is ze prediction about us?" the musician asked, cautiously. _

_Gilbert froze. Boy, could this man read him like a book? Gilbert looked into the eyes of his beloved...who was fated to die. _

"_It's not fair. I can't let it happen." Gilbert looked up at Frederick. "I c-can't let you die." _

_Frederick froze. "V-vhat? You predicted zat I—" _

"_No! _Nein_, I didn't predict it. Fate did. I und my fellow Fate, Peter, only record ze zings zat are meant to be. Ve see zings zat only Fate, herself, can see. Ve can predict people's futures und zen judge zem for ourselves, but if Fate has seen it und zen ve see it, ve have no choice but to accept it." _

_Gilbert felt something slide slowly down his cheek, he reached up and touched it. It was a tear. He was crying. The awesome Gilbert never cried. So, why now? Because he was desperately in love with the man before him! Frederick knelt close to the albino Fate and cupped his face in his hands. _

"_Listen to me, Gilbert. Stop crying. Don't let your heart to be torn into millions of pieces because of vhat fate has decided. Ze kings, queen und Jacks vill die soon—" _

"_But zey can easily be replaced by heirs und ozer members of court, you cannot. No one can replace your music or your poetry. Or your love for me." Gilbert said. "Nozing can replace love." _

_Frederick smiled at his lover's words. "I know. So, stop crying heart out und ze time ve have togezer now until I die; ve vill cross zat bridge vhen ve come to it. But let's enjoy now. I'm still here." _

_Gilbert sniffed and nodded. He leaned in and hugged his lover, desperate to hold onto him until that cursed day came. _

Gilbert blinked back the tears and wiped them and the rain from his cheeks. He couldn't think about those memories. He had to move quickly before anything else happened. The pale Fate stormed his way through the trees, thunder roaring like a mad lion and the lightning flashing across the sky repeatedly. Ahead a shimmer rippled through the clearing that he was drawing close to. Through the shimmer, a small dark palace appeared like a warming welcome. It warmed the albino's heart a little because he knew that he would be back with his lover. He would hold the dying man in his arms until...

No! Stop thinking these damned thoughts. Gilbert spurned on and hurried inside. The door banged open and he stormed up the steps not crying if he left behind puddles of rain, he just needed to get to his chambers, quickly. He hurried down the corridor and burst into his chambers. He looked over towards the bed to find his lover, lying in his bed, his breaths becoming shallow.

"Frederick..." Gilbert breathed.

The dying man looked over and reached out a hand to the Fate. "My darling Fate, you came back!"

"I couldn't leave you. I don't vant you to go, Fritz." Gilbert said, walking over to the old musician and sitting down beside him. He clasped the man's wrinkled hand and kissed it. "_Mein liebling_ you are cold! Please, varm up. It's not awesome of you."

Frederick let out a rattling sigh. "My dear Gilbert, you know und I know zat today, is ze day ve've both feared ze most. I von't be by your side forever more, my love. You knew zat zis vould come. You foresaw zis und told me so. _Schatzi_, you have to accept zis. Its fate, you can't change—"

"I don't care, Fritz!" Gilbert hissed. "I just vant you stay alive. I...I..._Ich liebe dich_, Frederick."

Frederick smiled warmly and held up a hand to the albino's cheek. "I know you do _mein_ _schatzi_. _Ich liebe dich auch_ but you forget one zing, _liebe_."

"_Vas_?"

"If you remember ze times ve have had togezer, ze day ve met, ze day ve first said 'I love you', ze days ve had made love...und of today. Also, if you play my music zat I gave you to keep und my poetry. You vill remember me zrough zem und I vill alvays be alive zrough your memories of us. Celebrate our time. But also remember..."

Frederick sat up a little. Gilbert drew closer to him and held him close. "_Ja_, Fritz?"

"Remember zat I'll alvays vatch over you. No matter vhat you go zrough. I'll be zere viz you alvays...und hopefully ve might see each ozer again."

Gilbert smiled sadly at his lover's words. "_Danke_, Fritz. You have no idea how you much zat means to me."

"I do, actually...und you know zat too, being a Fate."

Gilbert smiled. The tears came again and he held the man close to him, ashamed, but easily letting his pain being split in front of his lover. Frederick's arms slipped round his neck and held him close to his body. Gilbert let out a shaky breath and leaned down to his lover and kissed him on the lips...for the final time. Frederick had no objections and kissed back. It was still full of the passion and love they had felt for each other. It was still there! The sign of showing their love was true and that it would last forever.

Gilbert drew back and looked down at his lover, who gave him a weak smile and then he fell limply in his arms. Frederick was gone. Gilbert snapped. But it was full of pain and sorrow for his lover that had gone from his life. Gilbert laid him back in the bed and sobbed into his clothes. His sobs ripped from his throat that he had locked up for days, but were muffled by the dead man's clothes. He finally let them out, his sobs became strained, and his cries were becoming hoarse. His grip on Fritz's clothes tightened with each sob and his fist banged on the sheets in frustration. The pain was worse than what he had imagined. When Frederick had been alive and Gilbert had saw the future of his lover, was painful and then telling him had been a stab in the heart but this...this was nothing compared to what he had felt before. It was agonising! How could anyone stand to feel this way when they lost a beloved? How?

Gilbert looked up into the face of the handsome musician; his sobs slowed down but soon started again. He crawled up his lover's chest and pressed his face into the very, very pale skin. It was cold. Soon it would become like ice and he would have to bury the body. But now wasn't the time. Tears were running down his lover's face, dampening the skin. Gilbert wiped them away and began to whisper in every different language he could think of, that meant 'I love you'.

For goodness sake, when would this damn pain end? When would it stop hurting? When? When? God damn it, when?! Gilbert moved his arms around the man's neck, like he would when they were alone together and sobbed into Frederick's cold collarbone.

Fate was cruel...too fucking cruel!

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello, welcome to the first Angst chapter of this series. I came up with this idea after I read the beautiful webcomic 'Monarchy of Spades', it's USUK and it is a beautiful story, the pictures are so detailed and it is amazing, it really pulls your heart strings. So, when I came up with the idea, I quickly wrote this down in my note book and cried. **

**Also, don't not read the last part of this story, whilst listening to 'February Song' by Josh Groban, I did whilst writing and editing the last section, I cried to no end. I really don't like writing chapters that concern with Fritz's death because it can concern with the taboo element, but I can't help it. It's the way it goes, I suppose. **

**Hope you enjoyed. *hands out tissues* reviews are love :) and well done for getting through it. **

**M.S.P. **

**Xxx**

**Translations: **

Bonjour – hello

Vatis – fathers

Mein Herz – My heart

Mein liebling – my darling

Vas – what


	5. My Next Door Neighbour

Chapter 5 – My Next Door Neighbour

**Rated M for up ahead! You've been warned!**

* * *

Frederick watched with a keen eye as the men moved his furniture from the van to the new home that he had purchased three weeks ago. It was a strange neighbourhood that he was now going to live in but it was quiet and he was going to spend his time here whether his father liked it or not.

A door opened and a girl with long dark reddish hair that was braided into pigtails and a curl sticking out, stepped out of the house next door with a muscular man with blonde hair that was smoothed back. The blonde man turned to the doorway and called.

"I'll be back in a few hours, Gilbert!"

And with that they left. The blonde man saw him and nodded at him in greeting. Frederick nodded back. He watched the couple leave and then saw a man who was a little less muscular than the blonde man, but was tall with short silvery hair, red blood eyes. He stepped out, carrying two black bags and carried them over to the wheelie bins. This must be Gilbert. The man named Gilbert turned back around and watched as removal men marched to and from the removal van and caught sight of Frederick.

"Hello!" the albino called, as he walked over.

"Hello, I'm Frederick, your new neighbour." Frederick said, holding out his hand and shaking it with him.

"Really, awesome! I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt ze awesome of course. The blonde you saw vas my _bruder_, Ludwig und his girlfriend Feliciana; a nice girl."

"I see. Good for him. So how long have you been living here?"

"Since I vas seven, dad's out most of ze time und ve're usually by ourselves but since ve're grown up, ve've learned to get used to it."

"Vell, good for you. So...do _you_ have anyone in your life zat is special? Like your bruder?"

Frederick made sure he asked this question with sense innocence and curiosity. He didn't want to make the silvery haired boy dislike him one day one. But the albino didn't seem to notice, if he did, he was pretty good at hiding it.

"Me? Naaah, I'm too awesome for zat. But I can't help but vonder if ze right person is out zere for me."

"I'm sure zey vill be." Frederick said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "My mother always said 'zat zere is someone for everyone, ve just don't know how to look'."

"Is zat vhat you're doing?" Gilbert asked.

"Absolutely...und you should too, Gilbert."

Frederick didn't know if he was imagining things or not but he swore that he could see a blush creeping up on the young boy's face. A big burly man with short blonde hair walked up to them.

"Everything is in, Mr. Hohenzollern. That's a hundred if you don't mind."

"No, zat's fine." Frederick reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet. He took out several notes and handed them to the boss. The blonde man counted the notes, smiled and headed back to the van with his colleagues.

Frederick watched them go before turning back to Gilbert, who was grinning at him.

"Vhat?" Frederick asked a little concerned.

"Nozing. You wanna see my pool?" Gilbert asked gesturing to the wooden fence behind the huge house.

"Is zat a euphemism?" Frederick asked, coyly.

Gilbert sniggered and dragged the older man towards his back golden. As the albino opened the door, Frederick gaped at the large swimming pool that was at least ten feet long. He couldn't believe the size of it. A stone patio lay beside the pool, a few lounge chairs scattered with a plastic table.

"Vhat do you zink?" Gilbert asked.

"Wow, just wow!"

"Kesesesese~, glad you like it!" Then the albino exclaimed as though he had just thought of something. "Tell you vhat...vhy don't you come round tomorrow und I'll zrow you a house varming party."

"Ummm...you really don't have to..." Frederick said.

"Nonsense; anyzing for my new neighbour."

Frederick sighed. "Very vell zen. Zank you for zat, Gilbert.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Fritzy."

Frederick raised an eyebrow at this. "Fritzy?"

"Yeah, I zink it's awesome. Don't you?"

"Of course, it is. It's just you're ze first to give me a nickname like zat."

"Really? No one ever called you zat before?"

"No. Like I said, you're the first."

"Wow. Zat just makes us both awesome." Gilbert grinned.

* * *

Frederick lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling; the thought of Gilbert plaguing his mind. His silvery hair, his pale skin, those mischievous red eyes and his well built body. His dazzling smile. Oh, how we wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips that created that smile.

But okay, was he feeling like this? He had only known the boy for just...half a day and he wanted nothing more than to pound the boy into his mattress. Frederick sighed and turned over in his bed so that he was looking out of the window at the dark sky. Did Gilbert feel the same way? What if he didn't? No, he couldn't think like that! He didn't want to be hurt by anyone else. His father had done that plenty throughout his childhood and teen years. His friend, Voltaire had done that to him years ago. He had betrayed Frederick and that had ended his friendship then and there. But would Gilbert let him down? The young man didn't look to be a bed friend...he may be annoying to others but maybe Frederick could get used to it as they got to know each other and hopefully he would be sure on his feelings for the albino.

Maybe, Frederick would know for definite, the following morning.

* * *

The next morning, found Frederick at Gilbert's house, sat by the pools as Gilbert went to get drinks. The sun was out in the blazing heat, which made Frederick want to dive bomb into the pool's cooling waters.

"Ze awesomeness zat is me is here viz beers." The albino cried, as he came out with drinks.

"_Danke_, Gilbert. Zis heat is ridiculous." Fritz said, as he took his beer from the albino.

"_Ja_, it's not awesome." He took a sip from the beer bottle. "You vant to take a dip in ze vater?"

Frederick gulped his beer and smiled. "I vouldn't say 'no'."

Gilbert smiled. He put down his beer and stood up. He crossed his arms and raised his shirt over his head and shimmed out of his shorts. Frederick felt his face go warm and he watched the boy run over to the pool and dive in. A laugh escaped from his lips before the albino's head broke the surface. Gilbert ran his hands through his hair and eyes, ridding them of water.

"Come on in, Fritzy. Ze vater's lovely." The albino called, swimming backwards.

Fritz made a growl in the back of his throat as the water lapped over the young man's crotch. Then his testosterone kicked in and he stood up and began to walk over, stripping his shirt, pants and boxers away. Gilbert stopped swimming and gazed at the older man as he dived in. The cool pool water washed over him, dropping his body's high temperature. Fritz looked round for the albino, who was swimming towards him. Frederick swam towards him, grabbed him by the waist and dragged him up to the pool's surface at the side. They both gasped for air, the water trickling down their bare skin.

"Vhat ze hell—!" Gilbert asked but before he could finish, Frederick leaned in and kissed him. Gilbert moaned against his lips and sagged onto his body. His pale arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in closer. Frederick slid his hands down Gilbert's sides to his strong legs and wrapped them around his waist. He could feel Gilbert's hard cock, pressing against his stomach. He smiled and slid his tongue into the albino's mouth and began to taste him and explored every inch. The older man's hands slid from his thighs to Gilbert's buttocks and squeezed his cheeks. Gilbert gasped and rubbed his body against Fritz's. Fritz broke the kiss and smiled at the blushing albino.

"I—I—I never knew you felt the same." Gilbert stammered.

"I do. Since yesterday, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Und here you are, trying to seduce me. I'm glad you stepped up."

"Vell, I'm glad you took a step also. I'd love to be your new lover."

"I'd love zat too, Gilbert." Fritz purred. "Now, do you vant to continue zis?"

Gilbert sighed, a smile breaking over his face." _Ja_, I do."

"_Bein_." Fritz purred. He leaned in and began to nibble along the pale skin of his new lover. Gilbert moaned and curled his fingers into Frederick's long silvery hair; the tips massaging his scalp. Fritz went lower, trailing kisses along his jaw, then down his neck and to the pale collar bone. His teeth biting along the bone, making Gilbert moan. One of his hands moved from Gilbert's buttocks to the front and clutched at Gilbert's erection.

Gilbert mewled and his nails dug into Fritz's hair, his legs draped lazily around his waist. Fritz grinned and moved his hands up the younger boy's cock. The silver haired male groaned and began to buck his hips meeting Frederick's hand.

"_Mein Gott_! Fritz, vhy are you _so_ good?" the albino purred.

Frederick grinned against his lover's skin. "Probably because I'm just zat awesome!"

Gilbert chuckled and soon drew his lover's head down to kiss those lips again. Frederick's pace soon quickened, his thumb circling a small path around Gilbert's tip. Gilbert moaned and squirmed in the water splashing it on the porch floor.

"Keep still, _mon amour_." Fritz growled as his lips.

Gilbert heeded his words and tried his best to keep still, but his hips just kept moving. Suddenly, Gilbert felt a something move in between his cheeks and circled around his entrance. Gilbert moved his hips back so that Fritz could slip his finger inside. Fritz pressed his finger inside and moved it a little.

"Gilbert, are you a virgin?"

Suddenly, the albino stiffened at this question. Fritz looked up at his lover.

"Gil?" he asked, gently. "Vhat's vrong? Are you ashamed?"

"_Nein_!" the younger mumbled.

"Gilbert, don't lie to me. Your eyes are giving you avay. It's all right; I'm not here to judge you."

"It's...it's just a little embarrassing to talk about it, really." Gilbert said, placing his arms around Frederick's shoulders and burying his head into his lover's neck.

"So, vhat? It'll be nice to for me to take your virginity as your lover. Vouldn't it?"

"I suppose so."

Frederick chuckled pulled his finger out and inserted two. Gilbert moaned and wiggled his hips. Frederick's fingers moved slowly in and out of him and spread the walls, making Gilbert grind his hips against Fritz's. Soon, Frederick pulled his fingers out and placed his hard dick at Gilbert's entrance.

"You ready, _mon chou_?" Frederick asked.

Gilbert nodded and slowly Fritz entered his lover. Gilbert cried out from pleasure and Fritz moaned from feeling just how tight his lover was. He would have just come there and then. Then sensation was incredible. It had been too long since he had done this. Once, he was in, he looked at the albino.

"You okay?"

"_Ja_, it's just feels so good." Gilbert moaned.

"Just tell me when I can move." Fritz moaned, pulling the albino close to his body.

After a couple of minutes, Gilbert's hips began to move, indicating to Fritz to move. Fritz obliged and slowly moved in and out.

"Oh, Fritzy; zat feels so good, _ja_, a little furzer."

"Vhatever you say, _mon cheri_."

And he moaned a little further, slightly increasing his pace. Gilbert's head rolled back a slur of German praises and moans escaping his lips.

"Fritz, move faster. _S'il vous plait_."

Frederick groaned and his speed went faster. "Vhen did you speak French?"

"Being friends viz one. Franny, pure Frenchie at heart. He taught me French...oh, _gott_! I taught him German. Just like my ozer buddy Antonio taught us Spanish."

"Sounds like a good friendships. Oh, Gilbert!" Fritz growled.

"Ah~, Fritzy. _Mein Gott, das ist gut_!"

Soon, the two began to rutt against each other like animals, splashing the pool water over the sides. One of Gilbert's hands trailed down to his neglected cock and began to stroke it, matching his pace with Fritz's.

"Fuck! Fritz, you feel so good. Vhy didn't you I find you sooner? I've been missing out!"

"Vell...ve've found...found each ozer now...so be glad!"

"I am! But I don't zink glad is ze vord! Oh, Fritzy, I'm gonna come!"

"Me too! Let's come togezer. Fuck!"

Gilbert was the first to come, spurting into the water, his walls tightening around the organ inside him. Fritz stiffened and came within the albino and cried out. After their blissful climaxes, they collapsed on top of one another and Gilbert leaned against the side of the wall of the pool, clutching hold of his lover.

"_Mon dieu_!" Fritz panted. "How vas zat, _cher_?"

"Awesome! I am not letting you, _liebling_."

"_Bon_." Frederick said, leaning up and kissed Gilbert. "By ze vay, you may need to clean out ze pool."

"I know. But not right now."

The two lovers lay in the pool, still waiting to come off Cloud Nine...

And also not hearing the sound of Ludwig and Feliciano coming into the house.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello! Welcome to the first lemon/smut chapter of this series. Man, oh man, I had this idea in my head for weeks it was so hot! *cue lady boner!* it was also a good excuse to write this chapter after the previous one was angst, so this lemon one was to help boost up your spirits! **

**I'm really sorry about the delay it's just that these last few weeks I've been nothing but tired and I've been really busy, so I'm really, really sorry about that! **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. **

**Reviews are love :)**

**M.S.P. **

**Xxx**

**Translations: **

Das ist gut – That is good

Bon/bein – good


	6. Of Three Hundred Years

Chapter 6 – Of Three Hundred Years

Prussia stepped out into the glorious sunshine and smelled the air. He exhaled a big sigh, a grin spread on his face. It felt good to be back in Potsdam. It had been nearly six months since he was last here and Prussia had a special appointment to make with someone, who was very important to him.

As he walked along the busy street, his shoulder bag securely by this side, he could see the statue of his former boss, Frederick the Great; otherwise known as Old Fritz. He smiled fondly at the statue. This statue had helped him through a lot when Fritz had died. Prussia had grieved like he had never grieved before. Out of the bosses that Prussia had and served, Fritz had been his favourite. He had never loved anyone so much; apart from his brother, West. But that was family. Fritz had also been a part of Prussia's family. He had felt like a father figure to him as well as a lover. He had made Prussia the strongest empire in his reign and had loved his kingdom for many years. Prussia had been heartbroken to see his lover die and not have him come back. Prussia spent many days by the coffin after the burial, crying his heart out. Germany had been a young nation and had not fully understood why his brother was longer his awesome self. Prussia stood by the statue and gazed up at the stony face. He opened his bag and took out a small bouquet of white roses, the buds just waiting to bloom. He placed them by the stony feet of the horse, gazed at the statue one more time and left.

Prussia didn't care if people found it weird that he left a bouquet of flowers by a statue of a dead monarch, he was only paying his respects to a man he loved and still loved.

Prussia walked up the last flight of steps and leaned against the stone wall, panting for breath. They really should have invented lifts back in the 1700's! Prussia took a few breaths and ploughed on. As he walked through the gardens, he saw a barricaded patch of grass and a headstone that lay sombrely on the grass. Prussia could feel a knot starting in his chest as he glazed upon his beloved king's grave. He had experienced it plenty of times but it still felt new to the nation.

When he reached the grave, he stepped over the small barricade, shrugged off his bag and sat down in front of the grave.

"Hey, Fritz, it's me. I've missed you. It's been a vhile, hasn't it?" The albino ran his fingers over the elegant words that were written on the stone slab. He smiled and suddenly remembered something. He reached into his bag and pulled out a larger bunch of flowers.

"Happy Birthday, Fritzy, zree hundred, eh?" Prussia asked as he set the bouquet on the stone. "Zree hundred years old _und_ you're still as awesome as I am. You alvays have been _und_ I'm not just saying zat because you vere my king, my best friend und my lover but because of ze zings you did for me. You helped me become strong, you helped me become ze nation I vas meant to be...und for zat I zank you. _Danke, mein liebchen_."

Prussia lay down beside him and curled into a ball. He laid his hand on the stone.

"Guess vhat, _mein liebe_? I'm going to see a musical viz Vest und it's all about you; you whole life just in honour of today. If you vere alive now, I bet you vould have loved to have seen it. I know I'm looking forward to it. I know it'll be awesome because it has you as its star but...I know zat it von't have me in or zat it shows how much ve loved each other. Only ve vill know ze truth. _Ich liebe dich, mein_ Fritz."

* * *

Prussia sat in the lit auditorium as people sidled into the room, trying to find their seats. He was sitting among the gods at the left hand side of the stage. Germany sat down beside him.

"Are you sure about zis, _bruder_?" he asked.

Prussia threw sceptical look at his brother. "Vest, I vould never turn down zis opportunity; nobody else's boss got one."

"Mine did...sort of."

"'Spring Time for Hitler und Germany' doesn't count, _bruder_."

The blonde sighed. "Prussia, I know how you get vhen anyzing about your old king gets brought up. If you can't manage zis zen you—"

"Vest, I'll be just fine. Just make sure about half vay zrough I'm not being dragged out kicking _und_ screaming."

Germany sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Did Italy not vant to come?"

"He couldn't." Germany grumbled.

"Vhy?"

"One vord: Romano."

"Ahhh...I see now."

Prussia glanced down at the brochure he had in his hands. He ran a hand over the cover, his fingers dancing a path along Chris Murray who was playing his king. He may have not looked anything like his old lover but Prussia couldn't decide yet, he had never seen the guy act so he couldn't make a judgement yet.

Germany had been a young nation around about the time of Fritz's reign so and couldn't really remember much about him. His brother had introduced them once but Germany had been young and probably couldn't remember. Prussia didn't mind, he knew that this would help him understand what Prussia had gone through and of how much he loved his boss.

Prussia looked up from the programme as the lights began to dim.

"Here ve go." Germany murmured.

Prussia nodded and suddenly felt a tight knot starting up in his stomach. His nerves were getting the better of him. He took a deep breath and sat back and watched the show.

* * *

Prussia let the water run cold. He cupped his hands and placed them under the water. He then raised his hands splashed the water over his face. He had been crying, when the death Katte had happened and also from the death of Fritz himself. He had laughed until his sides ached when the actor who was playing Voltaire had appeared. Chris Murray had been amazing actor and had played his boss, very well. Prussia had silently praised the actors who had played the young Fritz and the teen Fritz. The actor for his father had slightly scared Prussia. Everyone had been amazing for their part. Prussia had slightly imagined himself being on the stage alongside the Fritz actors. He had given a standing ovation as well as what everybody else had. He had then murmured to Germany that he would be back soon and hurried off.

He looked up at himself in the mirror. His eyes were puffy and red. Water droplets ran down his face and neck. His silvery hair was dishevelled slightly and he looked more pale than usual. He took a few deep breaths and cleaned himself up to look presentable. When he was done, Prussia then walked out of the bathroom to find Germany standing a few away.

"Are you all right?" he asked, as his brother got closer.

"_Ja_, I'm awesome. I'm alvays awesome." Prussia said, his old self returning.

"I varned you, _bruder_."

"Oh, shut it, Vest. I said I'm fine. I bet you _und_ everybody else vas crying."

"But not as much as you did. You vent zrough all of zat, bruder. Zey didn't. Zey don't know exactly vent on between you _und_ Frederick."

"I know, Vest. Gods! But zis...zis is practically my chance of reliving all again even if it does hurt." He leaned towards his brother and whispered in his ear. "I loved him, _bruder_. More zan vhat anybody else should, ve vere lovers. Ja, I know it's taboo for us to do zat but...I vasn't ze only one who loved a mortal. I know England did, America...Spain with Isabella. I know France fell in love with King Louis XV und Voltaire...until he made zat horrible remark about Canada. I also know zat Rome, China und even Russia did!"

"Russia?"

"He fell in love viz Catherine ze Great _und_ Anastasia."

"Catherine? I zought she vas married?" Germany asked, incredulously.

"_Ja_, she vas. He had never told anybody except me after ve...became allies."

"_Bruder_, let's not talk about zis. Let's go home so you can sleep. You're tired. You've had a long day."

Prussia sighed. He nodded, knowing full well that his brother was right, and left to find the car.

* * *

Prussia had only gotten three hours sleep. The former nation sat up, looking out of the window. Occasionally, the sound of light traffic could be heard and a street light flickered down the road. Prussia leaned his head against the cool window pane and sighed, a small patch of condensation blossoming on the glass.

It was rare that Prussia didn't sleep. He was always out like a light bulb and was sometimes up bright and early on a good day...sometimes. He occasionally liked a lie in or two but with Prussia, now, only getting a few hours sleep it was something.

Prussia sighed. He needed a long walk, he thought. Yes, he would. The night air would probably clear his head. He climbed out of bed and threw on his clothes. He quietly walked out of his room and down the stairs. He unlocked the door and slipped out.

It was freezing! Prussia wished he had brought a coat, instead of wearing a short sleeved shirt. The streets were noisy with traffic and the occasional person passed by. Prussia didn't look or acknowledge them.

He continued walking until he came along the surrounding walls of Sanssouci. Prussia titled his head. He wondered if he could still climb over them just like he used to. He looked round to make sure no one was around ad hoisted himself up the wall. When he landed safely on the other side, he hurried off towards Fritz's grave side. The bouquet of flowers he had set down was still there and a few others. Several potatoes lay there also. Prussia smiled and sat cross legged in front of Fritz's grave.

"It's me, Fritzy, vhat a day, huh? Ze musical vas fantastic! You vould have loved it. Ze guys who played you vere amazing but I vill say zat ze guys who played you vas nozing compared to you. Zere can only be one Frederick ze Great..._und_ zat is you, _mein liebe_."

He softly ran his hand over the stone grave and lay down with his hand and still resting on the slab.

"I hope you don't mind me sleeping here, Fritz. I need a good night's sleep." He rested his head on the stone and soon sleep washed over him but what Gilbert didn't see was that a ghostly figure stood by the grave side, a three hundred year old ghost that smiled lovingly at the former nation by the grave.

"_Ich liebe dich, Preuβen...und_ Happy Birthday to me."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello, and welcome to chapter 6! Okay, this idea I had in my head for a while. My headcannon for this was that Prussia came up with the idea for the musical for his former king's 300****th**** birthday (which was last year), and that he had cried as well as watching it like a thousand times! I've talked about this a few times on my other fics...and I'm going to say it again! Please go and watch it, on YouTube! It looks fantastic! I wish I had enough money to go to Germany and watch it and then visit Sanssouci. **

**Now, nationxhuman pairings! When I first go into Hetalia, I was never that big on them as everybody was but then after while they intrigued me. Then a few months ago, I was trying to look for some new fanfictions to read and I thought 'Hmmm, PrussiaXFitz...' so I got curious and I looked it up on here and I became obsessed about this pairing! Now, the humans that I ship with the nations are: **

**PrussiaxFritz (obviously)**

**FrancexJeanne D'Arc **

**FrancexBenjamin Franklin**

**SpainxIsabella **

**RussiaxCatherine the Great**

**RussiaxAnastasia **

**AmericaXJohn F. Kennedy**

**AmericaxGeorge Washington**

**EnglandxQueen Victoria **

**EnglandxQueen Elizabeth I**

**FrancexLouis XV **

**FrancexVoltaire **

**AustriaxMaria TheresaxHungary**

**AustriaxMozart**

**The list goes on and on...! **

**Now, with France and Jeanne D'Arc, even though I love this pairing, I see them more like friends than lovers or secretly loving each other. Just as the same with RussiaxCatherine the Great – sometimes I like to imagine in my head that it had be one sided in some cases. Also, with the FrancexBenjamin Franklin and FrancexShakespeare pairings; blame the authors that wrote those fanfictions. **

**I thought it was perfect and it didn't help either when I was watching an American TV show called Liberty's Kids that I had never heard before until I came across a 'Perfect Couples Doesn't Exist' meme with Lafyette kissing George Washington on his cheeks and then watching the episode where Franklin was over in Paris trying to persuade the French to help them in their Revolution, it suddenly made me think of that fanfiction. Oy! But anyway, I've rambled enough. **

**Anyways, the next chapter will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are love :) **

**M.S.P. **

**Xxxx**

**Translations: **

Mein liebchen – my love/darling


	7. Brutal

Chapter 7 - Brutal

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," said the teacher. "Vould you care to repeat zat?"

"I asked can ve read zis?" the seven year old prince repeated, holding up a thick hardback book.

Prussia, who happened to be in the same room, looked up. The dark elegant writing – that was printed on the cover – read '_Aurea_ _Bulla'_. "Ze Golden Bull," he asked, raising an eye brow. "Vhy do you vant to read zat?"

"_Mon_ _ami_," France purred. "Just let ze boy read it. It would 'elp 'im know a little bit of Latin."

"Shut it, Franny! Besides his father just said zat he vasn't allowed to learn Latin."

France rolled his eyes. The French nation was visiting his old friend whilst king was away. Prussia and France had decided to join the Crowned Prince with his lessons, but promised that they would not interfere. Little Frederick didn't mind the two nations being there, he loved them both as Prussia was his guardian and best friend as well as his sister and France...well, Frederick was starting to like his culture and wanted France to teach him some of his language. France, finding the young prince so adorable, promised Frederick that he would. So, now the two nations were catching up as well as watching the prince having his lessons.

"Prussia..." said Frederick.

Prussia mentally groaned. Here come the puppy eyes! And as Prussia looked towards his future king, his suspicions were confirmed. The eight year old prince was standing there, the book tightly clutched to his chest, his bottom lip slightly poking out and his big blue eyes widening.

"Oh, Prussia~" France cooed, standing up and kneeling down beside Frederick and embracing him like a mother would to her child. "You cannot say no to zis face...s_'il vous plaît~_."

And the blonde pulled a pouting face, mirroring Frederick's. Prussia sighed and slumped further into his seat. "Fine, good ahead zen, but if you get caught..."

Frederick smiled and hurried over to the Prussian and hugged him. "Zank you, Prussia!"

Prussia's scowl suddenly softened and he hugged his Crowned Prince. "Yeah, yeah, happy to help, now, go on. Read ze damn book."

Frederick smiled, released the nation and hurried over to his teacher, Dunhan, who looked a little unsure. Prussia noticed this.

"Its fine, Dunhan, just make sure ze kid is happy."

Dunhan nodded and sat down with little Fritz and read the book. France stood up and walked back over to his seat. He poured himself a glass of wine and glanced up at his oldest friend.

"'E seems to 'ave you wrapped around your little finger doesn't 'e?"

Prussia glared at his friend. "I'm only making sure zat he's happy, you vould vant ze same for Louis, vould you not?"

"_Oui_, I would. I make all my rulers 'appy even my people."

"Zere you go!" Prussia growled. "So don't—"

"I wasn't criticizing you, _mon ami_." France cut in. "But I must say ze boy 'as taken a shine to you. And you to 'im."

"So, vhat if he has?" Prussia said, leaning towards his friend so that the child couldn't hear. "He'll have to vhen he becomes my king."

"Hmmm, true." France purred. "Louis and I are quite close...as some would put it."

Prussia looked at his friend. He blinked once, twice. Then the penny dropped. "Oh, so you two are..."

"We are, indeed." France said with a glint of glee on his eyes. "'E definitely knows 'ow to satisfy a man. Goodness knows 'ow many times I've wanted 'im to take me full—"

"Franny!" Prussia hissed. He nodded his head over to his prince, who was still reading the book with Dunhan. "Vill you keep it down und don't mention zings like zat in front of Fritz?"

"_Desole, mon cheri_." France said, sipping his wine. They both gazed at Frederick for a moment before France broke the silence. "Do you zink you two will become lovers when 'e grows up?"

Prussia glowed bright red. "France, shut your mouth, please!" he hissed. "Und change ze topic."

"All right, all right, if you so wish."

The door opened and Prussia's eyes widened at the sight of the King. _Scheiβe_, Prussia thought. Dunhan and Frederick looked up and the four gazed at the old king, who stood in the doorway. Frederick William's gaze wandered over to France, who was sitting calmly and swirling his wine glass. His cold eyes hardened at the sight of him. Prussia knew how much the soldier king despised the French and its culture and had told France to stay away from the king.

Slowly, the king walked over to where Frederick and Dunhan were sitting. "How are your lessons coming along, son?"

"Fine, thank you, sir." Frederick said.

Frederick William smiled...then faltered. Prussia felt the blood in his cheeks drain. The king had noticed the book. The king reached out for the book and raised it to his eyes.

"Frederick?" the king asked. Nobody could mistake the anger that was starting to boil in his voice. "Vhat is zis?"

Frederick began to shiver from the tone of his father's voice. "I...it's ze Golden Bull."

The old king began to flicker through the pages. "Zis...is in LATIN!" he roared. "I ordered you not to learn zat foul language! I forbid it!"

"But—" Frederick started.

"I'll 'Golden Bull' you." His father roared.

Prussia saw what was coming. The king threw the book aside and grasped his cane. The cane began to wave madly in the air. The stick struck across the right eye of Dunhan, making the teacher cry out in pain. Frederick started and moved from the table. Prussia leapt up from his seat just as the cane began to collide with the prince. Frederick cried out in pain and began to flinch. Once, twice, thrice the cane hit Frederick, his yells filling the room. Something snapped in Prussia's mind and he hurried to the child's side, took him into his arms and grasped the cane in a tight grip before it hit his prince again.

Prussia glared at his ruler. "You may vant to consider zis _carefully_ before you strike again, Your Majesty." Prussia warned.

Frederick William snarled. "Don't order _me_ around, Prussia. I do zat. Now, move out of ze vay."

Prussia moved his prince around so that Fritz was standing behind him, or cowering and sobbing quietly behind him. "If you vant to punish your son, you'll have to go zrough me."

The Soldier king glared. "Dunhan, I forbid you _not_ to teach my son anymore Latin und you can burn zat book. Prussia, take my son und zat filthy nation over zere out of my sight. Your lessons vill finish early today."

Prussia nodded sternly and picked the child up into his arms and gestured for France to follow. France put down his glass and walked over to Prussia.

"Well, I'd better be going anyway, _mon ami_. Louis will be waiting for me~, a_u reviour_, Dunhan."

"_Au reviour, monsieur_." Dunhan said, whilst wiping the blood from his eye.

He then turned to the king in front of him and glared. Prussia nudged him forward and they walked out of the room. They walked along the dark hallway.

"You okay, Fritz?" Prussia asked.

The little Prince nodded and sniffled. Prussia stopped and moved his head to inspect the child. There was a cut above his eyebrow and his lip was bruised. His eyes were puffy and red.

"Are you sure?"

"_O-oui_." Frederick whimpered.

"If you say so," He then turned to France. "I'm sorry about before. Zis is ze first time zat ze old codger has ever acted like zat."

"It's perfectly fine, _Prusse_. I'll 'ave to leave anyway – as I said my king is awaiting. _Au reviour, mon petit_ Frederick." France cooed before kissing the young prince on his forehead.

"_Au reviour, _France." Frederick sniffed.

France chuckled and left the palace. They both watched him go. Prussia looked back up at his prince and smiled at him.

"Come on, Fritz; let's get you patched up und in your room for a long rest. Does zat sound good?"

"Yes." The prince nodded. Prussia grinned, hoisted Fritz up in his arms and hurried to the palace doctor to cure him.

* * *

"Zere ve are, Your Highness. All better now." the doctor said, cheerily. Frederick smiled at the doctor.

"Zank you so much." Frederick chirped, hopping down from the chair and hurried to Prussia's side.

"_Danke_, doctor, come on, Fritz, let's get you tidied up for dinner tonight."

Fritz looked up at him. "Must I? I don't vant to after vhat happened."

Prussia sighed as the puppy eyes came back again. He smiled at the doctor as the nation led the prince out of the room. He knelt down in front of Frederick and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Look, Frederick, you'll just have to forget about it. I know it hurts but hopefully zis vill be ze first und last time. I zink your fazer just overreacted – after all he can be a little hot headed at times." Fritz sniggered. Prussia smiled. "Now, don't repeat zat. Come on, let's go und relax, get dressed for tonight und zen...ve'll raise a little bit of hell after vards."

"Can Wilhelmine come along?"

"Of course, she can, if she's not caught up looking at boys."

Frederick laughed and too the pale nation's hand and together, they ran down the corridors of the Hohenzollern castle, like rebellious school children.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello, me again! Right, I got the inspiration to write this chapter when I was reading my book on Fritz and when I read this little section I couldn't help but think 'how would Prussia handle this?' so I decided to write it. Now, just to let you know this chapter was when the whole abusive relationship between Fritz and Frederick William started. Before this Frederick William treated his son like he was something very valuable. Now, Frederick William was a bit of tyrant when he was crowned king, he was cruel and when Fritz was around **_**and**_** he got into a bad mood or become really angry, he would reach for the first thing he could – his cane or a riding crop even his fists – and punish anyone who was in his way but mostly Fritz and sometimes his sister, Wilhelmine, would get a beating even his members of court, but his wife, Sophia, wouldn't get any beatings just a few harsh words. **

**But aside from the abuse, the father and son did have their moments, as of one time when Fritz was ill; Frederick William broke down and apologized profusely as though Fritz was lying on his death bed. Frederick William also hated the French, that's why he thinks France, is a 'filthy nation', of which I disagree being a France lover myself. When somebody was being sentenced to a hanging, he would dress them up in French clothing so that the crowd watching would witness the 'horror of their neighbour's fashion'! If I was around during his reign, I probably would have slapped him in the face. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...well, maybe not with the first time abuse from Frederick William. **

**Reviews are love :) **

**Also, hope you've had a great Christmas and happy new year to you all. Let's hope it treats you well. **

**M.S.P. **

**Xxx **

**Translations: **

Aurea Bulla – Golden Bull

S'il vous plaît- please

Desole, mon cheri – Sorry, my darling

Scheiβe – shit

Monsieur – sir/mister

Prusse – Prussia

Au reviour, mon petit – goodbye, my little one


End file.
